f23fandomcom-20200214-history
Trende średniowieczne 2 (Co robili średniowieczni stulejarze?)
średniowieczne stuleje Niczym niecny pasamonik skradający się wzdłuż murów miejskich do przybytku dziewek wszetecznych i unikając przy tym bystrego spojrzenia swej żony-mieszczki udaję się wieczorami do hrabiowskiej zbrojowni aby sekretnie przymierzać do swojego anusa rekojeści mieczy, sztyletów i mizerykordi tudzież drzewca kopii, rohatyn, włóczni, halabard i pik nie przepuszczając także toporzyskom (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424157 27.05 14:38 średniowieczne stuleje średniowieczne stuleje (11.05.27 14:34): tata wchodzi mi do balii i każe szukać ekskalibura zupełnie nie rozumiem powodu dla którego tak czyni, przecież nieomylnie znajduję go za każdym razem (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424162 27.05 14:38 średniowieczne stuleje dsdfsdfsfdf (11.05.27 14:35): up (11.05.27 14:33): musieli zapieerdalać żeby mieć co do gara włożyć ale co robili w ramach relaksu? ogladali gwiazdy przez konski teleskop? moze byl jakis odpowiednik forume grali na fujarce, ale spali na sianie, ew pili bimber (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424164 27.05 14:41 stuley undercover popularny byl kręcioł - zawodnik kręci się dziesięć razy wokół palika głową w dół, a następnie ma za zadanie przeciąć, np. główkę kapusty mieczem lub przebiec na czas pewien dystans a na powaznie to pewnie walili konia w rekawicy od zbroi (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424173 27.05 14:41 archeologe zapierrdalalii w homonto za pajde chleba i dozywali 25 lat.taka prawda idioci (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424174 27.05 14:42 średniowieczne stuleje Podczas hołdu lennego hrabiego d'Anjou wzbudzam powszechne zdumienie krzycząc głośno 'Tylko głupole nie używają Linuxa!' (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424176 27.05 14:42 Mareczek xD archeologe (11.05.27 14:41): zapierrdalalii w homonto za pajde chleba i dozywali 25 lat.taka prawda idioci to oni nie kręcili BEKI? xD (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424177 27.05 14:43 średniowieczne stuleje Przebieram się za obornik i zalegam w bruździe (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424179 27.05 14:45 średniowieczne stuleje Poluję na dziewice, twierdzac ze dziewictwo to zlo i tylko ja moge je uleczyć (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424188 27.05 14:45 średniowieczne stuleje Mój rycerz zrobił mi z doopy jesień średniowiecza (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424190 27.05 14:46 średniowieczne stuleje Hrabia Robert de Niro uwiódł moją babkę (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424200 27.05 14:47 średniowieczne stuleje jeżdże sianowozem po wsi i gram na gęślach na full (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424211 27.05 14:48 przyszłe pracownike walczyli o przetrwanie, taka prawda, żarcia było mało, ciągłe epidemie i wojny, brak higieny (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424215 27.05 14:48 średniowieczne stuleje Wszystkie dziewki z mojego grodu jeżdżą do Egiptu i dają tam doopy Saracenom (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424217 27.05 14:50 średniowieczne stuleje poleruję kowalowi młotek w zamian za naostrzenie radła (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424225 27.05 14:51 średniowieczne stuleje panicz SNK kupił sobie u szewca onuce za 20 dukatów, śmiecie (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424232 27.05 14:51 średniowieczne stuleje królewicz Hieronim przebiera mnie w szaty swojej służki i nastaje na moją cnotę (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424234 27.05 14:53 średniowieczne stuleje biegam nago po rynku i zapowiadam krucjatę (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424240 27.05 14:54 średniowieczne stuleje Chowam się pod latryną i z szeroko rozwartym otworem paszczowym wyłapuję nadlatujące stoltze (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424245 27.05 14:54 średniowieczne stuleje mój tatełe ćwiczy mnie na linoskoczka zmuszając do zręcznego balansowania na swym drążku średniowieczne stuleje udaję że rozumiem co ksiądz mówi w kościele po łacinie (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424249 27.05 14:57 stulej średnioweiczny aplikuje sobie kopie w dupala (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424258 27.05 14:59 średniowieczne stuleje @@@am teleskopy królewskim ogierom (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424266 27.05 15:01 średniowieczne stuleje Udaję się na wiejski targ zakupic gesiwo (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424273 27.05 15:05 średniowieczne stuleje Poleruję tatową kopie na wysoki połysk (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424287 27.05 19:33 27.05 15:07 średniowieczne stuleje Nigdy nie trzymałem białogłowy za rękę (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424298 27.05 15:11 średniowieczne stuleje zbieram na cyrulika który zoperuje mi stuleje (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424317 27.05 15:12 średniowieczne stuleje Podszywam się pod krzyżaka i tyram polaczków (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424321 27.05 15:13 Dniami obrabiam pańszczyznę a nocami panieńszczyznę. (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424326 27.05 15:15 średniowieczne stuleje Wyjechałem z Magdeburga, za chlebem do Inowrocławia i czuję się całą gębą Polakiem. (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424337 27.05 15:16 średniowieczne pastuche ganiam gęsi po łące (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424339 27.05 15:17 średniowieczne stuleje Dosiadam krowe, wkładam rondel na głowę i udaję rycerza (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424342 27.05 15:19 średniowieczne stuleje Mój tate wchodzi ze mną do bali i każe szukać świętego Grala (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424358 27.05 15:21 średniowieczne stuleje kupuje okowitę u najtańszego handlarza w osadzie (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424361 27.05 15:23 średniowieczne stuleje grywam na lutni (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424374 27.05 15:27 średniowieczne stuleje Zakradam się chyłkiem do klasztornej biblioteki, otwieram drogocenne księgi i przy użyciu kałamaża i gęsiego pióra dorysowuję w losowych miejscach kut.asy (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424394 27.05 15:28 średniowieczne stuleje bije konia (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424395 27.05 15:32 średniowieczne stuleje Tuż, przed rozpoczęciem bitwy pod Grunwaldem nasrałem wielkiemu mistrzowi do Hełmu i niemiaszki przeje.bały (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424409 27.05 15:34 prodicz urządzam nielegalne wyscigi karoc na 400 sążni pod osłoną nocy (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424416 27.05 15:35 prodicz PS. chędożyć straże na całego (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424420 27.05 15:42 średniowieczne stuleje poluje na królewskie gęsi (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424450 27.05 15:45 średniowieczne stuleje wale konia pod portrety dworek (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424464 27.05 15:46 średniowieczne stuleje zakradam się do stodoły sąsiada popatrzeć jak jego dzieci się kochają (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424466 27.05 15:47 średniowieczne stuleje yebac gwałcić i plądrować (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424468 27.05 15:53 średniowieczne stuleje Zostałem skazany na 100 batów za ryćkanie trzody chlewnej swojego pana (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424485 27.05 15:53 średniowieczne stuleje gdy wyjdę z domu dostaję tęgi w@@@ od mieszkańców wioski. nie wiem za co mnie nie lubią, ale coś wspominają, że powinienem umrzeć za to że się urodziłem. no nic siedzę ciągle w swojej chacie rozmyślam nad sensem życia (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424489 27.05 15:54 średniowieczne stuleje jestem jak piąte koło u wozu (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424491 27.05 15:55 średniowieczne stuleje Tate sprzedał mnie saracenom w zamian za dywan (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424492 27.05 15:56 STULEJ TRENDZIARZ NIE INFORMAT ZARCHIWIZUJ KTOS BO ZACNE TRENDE ja umiem tworzyc ale archiwizować nie (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424499 27.05 15:57 średniowieczne stuleje co wieczór bawimy się we wannie z tate w Wikingów - on szturmuje swoją długą łodzią moją niezbyt dobrze chronioną osadę średniowieczne stuleje Jestem od 20 lat strażnikiem Haremu Wielkiego Sułtana, zapomnieli mnie wykastrować ale i tak nie udało mi się dotąd zaruchać (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424513 27.05 16:02 średniowieczne stuleje zamiast dziesieciny dochodów oddaje dziesiecine odchodów (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424522 27.05 16:04 średniowieczne stuleje wynazałem wodzionke (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424534 27.05 16:07 średniowieczne stuleje korzystając z prawa pierwszej nocy, rucham wszystkich swoich chłopów (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424539 27.05 19:49 27.05 16:08 średniowieczne stuleje co miesiąc przychodzi do mnie ksiądz i przeszukuje mój dom, aby znaleźć cokolwiek wartościowego na dziesięcinę. jak zwykle nic nie znajduje. gdy wychodzi żegnam go słowami: Jezus Cię ukarze za okradanie ludzi huuju. oczywiście zawsze zajeebię mu ze dwie sakiewki z podatków. kiep jeszcze nigdy się nie domyślił że go opierrdalam (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424540 27.05 16:08 średniowieczne stuleje Przebieram się za kłobuka i strasze sraj.ące za stodołą dziewki (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424543 27.05 16:10 średniowieczne stuleje Rucham pochwy PS: te od miecza (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424551 27.05 16:12 średniowieczne stuleje zamiast seksu uprawiam ziemniaki (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424561 27.05 16:12 średniowieczne stuleje upyerdoliłem se noge żeby żebrać na rozstajnych drogach (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424564 27.05 16:14 średniowieczne stuleje Mój pan używa mnie jako przynetę podczas polowania na niedzwiedzie (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424570 27.05 16:17 średniowieczne stuleje Jeżdżę na wyprawy krzyżowe żeby zaimponować laskom ze wsi (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424576 27.05 16:18 średniowieczne stuleje przyszedłem na świat bo moi rodzice nie użyli świńskiego pęcherza (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424583 27.05 16:18 średniowieczne stuleje Mam lepsze wyposażenie kuchni niż de niro (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424588 27.05 16:19 średniowieczne stuleje Razem z moim tate bawimy się codziennie w heretyków. Ja jestem heretykiem, a tate mnie nabija na pal (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424589 27.05 16:23 średniowieczne stuleje Zostałem przez tate oddany tatarom w zamian za dorodnego swiniaka (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424604 27.05 16:28 średniowieczne stuleje Uwielbiam dosiadać tatowego konia (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424634 27.05 16:32 średniowieczne stuleje Jestem ścigany przez inwizycję Nie, nie jestem czarownikiem, tylko za@@@.ałem ze stosu drewno na opał (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424648 27.05 16:40 średniowieczne stuleje Jak każdy giermek z chęcią klękam do miecza (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424678 27.05 16:42 średniowieczne stuleje zamykam się w pokoju i całymi dniami liczę na liczydle. wiem że w przysłości wymyślą coś jeszcze lepszego (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424698 27.05 17:07 zaciekawiony twą głupotą sęp średniowieczne stuleje (11.05.27 16:42): zamykam się w pokoju i całymi dniami liczę na liczydle. wiem że w przysłości wymyślą coś jeszcze lepszego PS> mam na imię typeo i na abakusie non stop wychodzi mi jeden (1) (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424828 27.05 17:35 stulejka puszukująca Umierali w dzieciństwie z powodu swojego szczurowatego organizmu albo szli na pierwszą linię na mięso dla strzał, żeby bardziej doświadczeni mogli walczyć wręcz (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18424947 27.05 18:20 średniowieczne stuleje lato minie, zima minie, bede dalej ruuchal swinie (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18425146 27.05 18:23 średniowieczne stuleje minie jesień, minie wiosna w dupie mi wyrośnie sosna (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18425154 27.05 18:25 średniowieczne stuleje krzyzacy mnie biją (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18425161 27.05 18:26 średniowieczne stuleje ktos mi ukradl kiepce ten kto znajdzie zlodzieja otrzyma w nagrode worek pszenicy i kota (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18425165 27.05 18:28 średniowieczne stuleje sprzedam dziewoje, na polu robi za dwoje (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18425168 27.05 18:32 ceter wrzucam ryciny z karteczką na dowód stanu majątku rodzinnego podczas jarmarcznych zgromadzeń chłopstwa (Odpowiedz cytując) (Link do tej wypowiedzi) (Zgłoś do usunięcia) IP i czas połączenia logowane. 18425179 27.05 18:33 średniowieczne stuleje Krzyżacy nadziali mnie na dwa nagie miecze Kategoria:Folklor Forume